


you taste like the revolution

by majormania



Series: R's Shitty Poetry [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, R totally writes E shitty poetry, Ref to suicide, Revolution, and then burns the shit out of it, general shitty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majormania/pseuds/majormania
Summary: it feels like I'm throwing myself away for you





	

**Author's Note:**

> So hc that R writes really bad poetry about Enjolras like all the time. When he's not doodling E's curly perfection he's jotting down lines of cringe worthy poetry. Jehan totally encourages this bad habit and sometimes steals the better stuff before R can burn it like some kind of fucked up ritual.

Your lips were like a revolution  
And I've always been a martyr  
Ready to leap without looking  
Willing to kill myself to prove a point

I'm not looking for a savior  
And you've always wanted to save me  
I love you, I do  
But it feels like I'm throwing myself away for you

I won't be another one of your causes,  
A broken thing to fix  
I may be a drunken cynic  
But I've always believed in you


End file.
